


what if...

by starrymomo



Series: not everything that shines is gold [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, basically what if Belial was left behind and Gran had a soft spot for morons, this will be a collection that will turn BeliGran btw, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: belial was left behind to rot, bloodied and unconcious. with that, gran had a choice. to kill him, or to let him live. it was easy, but what would follow wouldn't be.





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeh. I swear to God when Belial came out I hated him with my life but it turns out too much Belial art made me love him oops. So I thought why not make a short BeliGran fic and... yeah, too many ideas became a collection of "what if Belial became good". This was intended to be a short intro for it, but it ended up being a 3k fic I didn't know how to end oops. So this will be a 2 chapters fic! And then everything else will be one shots! Thank you for reading! (also this has been beta read by yours truly so I'm sure there will be lots of typos sorry! If you see any feel free to tell me!)

Finally that damned monster was defeated.

Gran sighed, tired, looking at the damaged Grancypher and his hurt friends all around. After some talk he didn't really pay attention to, that man was nowhere to be found. The only prove all of that happened was Sandalphon's presence, and the bloodied body of Belial in the ground.

Gran looked at him. He looked… totally pathetic. What would they do with him? Kill him? Gran felt nauseated at the thoughts. He always tried not to kill… was he going to change that now?

\- What will we do with this piece of shit? - said a voice, taking Gran away from his thoughts. It was Sandalphon, with a sword in Belial's neck. He didn't move. Was he blacked out?

\- I… I don't know… - that was the truth, he didn't know. Everyone deserved a chance. They gave one to Vira. To Sandalphon. Both had been enemies of them. Damn, Sandalphon destroyed entire islands.

\- What? Isn't it clear what we should do? - retorded the now primarch.

\- I… I… I don't want to. I've never killed someone. I'm… I'm not gonna start now. - answered Gran, looking to the ground.

\- Then I'll be the one to end his life. - said bluntly the brunette.

\- What? No, I said no! - Gran said.

\- He tried to destroy the world, jesus christ! - answered Sandalphon, starting to get angry.

\- And you too! You destroyed entire islands! - retorted Gran, also angry.

\- He killed Lucifer, for God's sake! 

Sandalphon got closer to Gran and glared at him. Gran did the same. 

\- Calm down, you both. It's not time to break a fight. - intervened Katalina, putting her hands in the chests of both boys and separating them.

\- Don't tell me to calm down when he is speaking of forgiving that disgusting pile of shit. - said Sandalphon, trying to force himself to get closer to Gran again.

\- You tried to murder me by throwing me into the unknown and I still forgave you. I let you fight by our side. - Gran answered angrily, trying to force Katalina's hand out of his chest.

\- I said stop! Both of you! You are acting like children and it's not time for it! - intervened Katalina again, now strongly pushing Sandalphon and Gran far from each other.

Silence fell in the Grandcypher. They all looked at both Sandalphon and Gran, who were still glaring at each other. Not far from them, Belial's body still layed in the ground.

\- For now… he will stay here. I will personally oversee him. I'll think what we will do with him when he recovers. - finalized Gran.

\- I don't think that's a great idea… - murmured Rackam.

\- I'm with Rackam. Maybe we don't need to kill him, but we can't just take care of him until you decide what to do with him. - added Katalina.

\- Uhm… I think it's fair… if he tries to do something wrong we'll beat him again! But… we gave Sandalphon a chance, right? Belial isn't even awake! And he was abandoned by that man… - jumped Lyria. - I mean! We are the good guys here! We can try!

The rest looked between Lyria and Gran, and Katalina sighed.

\- Only if you let me chain him to something by his ankle. - said inmediatly the knight.

Gran looked at the ground and sighed, defeated.

\- Okay. I... think it's fair. 

And with that, they took Belial's body to Gran's room. The fallen angel seemed to breath still, so it didn't look like he had died. Gran wasn't even sure primals and the like could die. Rackam and Katalina put Belial on Gran's bed, chained him to it, and then left Gran to do whatever he wanted.

No one but Lyria really accepted his choice, even Vyrn was sceptical to it. Gran sighed. It would be difficult to get others to trust him in this. He knew it was stupid to give a chance to Belial, he hadn't showed any indication of being able to be good, but he also didn't want to murder someone. Even if it was possible that beings like Belial couldn't die.

\- Well… let's get all that blood off of you! - said Gran, talking more to himself than to the sleeping man.

And with that, he got to work. He got a bucket with warm water and some clean towels, and bandages and iodine. He also got some clean clothes, via puppy eyes with Lyria, who decided to help Gran, as no one really wanted to help Belial. But Lyria and Gran could be very convincing when they wanted, so everyone ended up helping a little. After getting everything ready, Gran returned to his room, where Belial's body rested. It didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. Gran sighed and started unclothing Belial, who still didn't move. It was better like that, thought Gran. He didn't want any perverted comment from him.

After some work, Belial seemed like someone else. All the blood had come off, and he was nearly fully bandaged. Gran had been lucky to have learned some things from Shao, so he had been able to take care of all wounds. Now Gran only needed to put the pajama he got on Belial, and everything would be done... Gran sighed while moving Belial around, trying to put the damned clothes on him, it was way to difficult though, as Belial didn't move at all. He was doing way to much to help him, Gran thought. But he believed in people, and wanted to give a chance to as many persons as he could. Including Belial.

Gran let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was tense. What he was doing, it could end up being really bad, Belial could attack them any time. He wanted to have hope, of course, but yet… He couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, Sandalphon was right. That they should've killed Belial. But the thought of killing someone, it still made his stomach churn.

After that, a few weeks passed. They had stopped at Port Breeze to recover energies, and Gran had been making sure Belial was in good conditions. He changed his bandages every two days, and made sure the clothes he wore were clean. He also got him a new set of clothes he could use when he woke up, including a new pajama. 

It was short after that, that Belial woke up. It was while Gran was changing his bandages, and Belial had given him a confused look.

\- Oh! You've woken up! How are you feeling? - asked Gran inmediatly, gaze fixed on Belial's face.

The man frowned. He didn't quite understand what was happening. Was he on heaven or something…?

\- Where am I? Why are you… Why are you here? Why am I nude? I mean I don't mind if you like-- - satarted saying Belial, being cut by a glare that could kill and Gran's voice.

\- I'm taking care of your wounds, nothing else. - Gran replied, sighing.

\- That doesn't answer anything, though. Only why I'm nude. - Belial retorted, looking at Gran while yawning.

Gran sighed again. Yeah, all of this had been a bad idea, even if Belial could do good he still was a jerk.

\- I decided to save you. - replied Gran, bluntly.

\- … Why exactly? Do you want to like, torture me? Sell me? Jail me? - said Belial, now with a totally confused expresion.

\- No! I. I don't plan any of that. Well, maybe if you try to kill us again we will jail you but why the hell would I save you to then sell you or torture you? - retorted Gran, with anger in his tone. Was that guy really that dumb? Why would Gran defy everyone in the Grandcypher to then do something as bad as murdering someone?

Gran sighed and continued his work of changing Belial's bandages. In a few days he should be recovered.

\- Hm, why am I chained by the way? - asked Belial, moving his chained leg.

\- They don't trust you. They did let me help you, but only if I agreed to keep you chained to the bed. - explained Gran, concentrated in his work.

\- You know I am a primal right? I could break this chain if I wanted. - said Belial, still moving his chained leg up and down.

\- And yet you aren't doing that. What a good boy, huh? - said Gran, in a monotone voice.

\- Oh, look how funny the singularity is. If I'm not breaking it, it's because this is entertaining. - said Belial, with sarcasm in his voice.

\- Mhm… Also, I have a name. I'm Gran, not "singularity". Please call me Gran. - Gran murmured, ending his job of changing Belial's bandages.

\- Whatever.

After that, silence fell. Gran gave Belial the pajama he had bought, and then let him go. After that, he waited for Belial to change and chained him again, although not happily. Gran then left, and was received by an angry Sandalphon, and a worried Katalina.

\- So? - said, bluntly, while glaring at Gran.

\- He woke up. - replied Gran.

\- Did he try to do something…? - asked Katalina, apooraching Gran.

\- No, at all… He did say he could break that chain, but in no moment did he try to do so. - answered Gran, with as much calm he could project. 

\- I see… - murmured Katalina. 

\- Well, what will we do with him? - asked Sandalphon, still not happy.

\- For now he will stay. It doesn't seem we will leave Port Breeze for some time, as the Grancypher still needs to get the needed reparations. - replied the brunette. 

\- Gods, you really are dumb. - said the primal. - He will surely betray us. I don't know why you are… so obsessed with helping him. - added.

\- Well we helped the person who literally threw me from an island, who then was eaten by literal God. - said Gran, with a voice laced with sarcasm and angriness.

\- How dare you… - retorted Sandalphon, trying to go punch Gran.

Katalina interceded again, stoping Sandalphon on his way.

\- Let me go! - screamed Sandalphon.

\- No! Stop it already! - screamed now Katalina.

Meanwhile, Gran just stayed there, looking at Sandalphon, expresionless. Katalina was still arguing with him, but Gran didn't pay any attention. 

In the end, Katalina got Sandalphon to calm down. But Gran was in his world all the time. He wasn't sure he had chose correctly, but at the same time he wanted to believe everyone had good in themselves. Even someone like Belial.

After that, Gran went to cook something for Belial. He wasn't very good at it, but he could make something simple and filling. He went to the room, and gave it to Belial. Then, he left.

The rest of the day was spent normaly. No one asked about Belial, except Lyria, who had approached Gran while he was cleaning the dishes. Night came, and Gran returned to his room, where Belial was reading some books Gran had.

\- Shouldn't you be sleeping? - asked Gran, seeing Belial did eat what he made.

\- I'm not sleepy. Anyways isn't this your bed? Are you really sleeping on a couch? - replied Belial, asking a few questions too.

\- They wanted to put you on the couch, but I conviced them it was a bad idea as there wasn't a place to chain you. - explained calmly Gran, getting ready to sleep. The couch wasn't the best place but…

\- Why would you…? - murmured Belial, frowning.

Gran looked at him, and then at the ground.

\- I believe everyone has good in themselves. Even if trusting you is stupid. And anyways, I'm against killing people so… - replied Gran, also on a low tone. 

Silence fell, and the two went to sleep. 

The next days were the same routine. Waking up, making sure Belial's bandages were good, and making him lunch and dinner. After all, there wasn't much more to do. Belial didn't have permission to leave the room, as no one trusted him. Everyone was doing their best, and then there was Gran, taking care of Belial. He felt useless, but that's all he could really do as no one would do it too. Gran sighed while going to his room, four bags in his hand. He knew Sandalphon hadn't been doing anything either, Port Breeze's people still didn't trust him, so he was in a bad mood. So Gran thought maybe some food would cheer him up, and as so, he had gone to buy some hamburgers for Lyria, Sandalphon, Belial and himself, and also an apple for Vyrn.

When he arrived, he found a quite funny scene. Sandalphon was there, glaring at Belial, and in exchange, he glared at Sandalphon too. It was like they were accepting they had to coexist in the Grandcypher, even if they didn't want to. Gran chuckled at the scene, and that made the two men look at him.

\- Sorry for laughing... I brought something for you to eat, as you can't leave. - said Gran, showing the three bags in his hand.

Sandalphon and Belial looked at Gran, who was smiling. Belial shrugged, Sandalphon sighed. 

\- Do I have to eat whatever is inside those bags here? - asked Sandalphon.

\- Well, I still don't know what to do with Belial so… wouldn't it be good if you could at least stand each other's presence? - replied Gran, with a big smile. - I'll also call Lyria and we can all eat together! - added, smiling even more.

Sandalphon sighed, said something about Lyria and dashed out. Gran tried to stop him, but he could not. He sighed, totally defeated. But after a few moments, the primal was back with Lyria and Vyrn. Gran smiled, and gave a bag to everyone, and the apple to Vyrn.

\- Yay! You even thought about, buddy! - said Vyrn, happily munching on his apple.

\- Haha, of course! How could I forget about you? - replied Gran, with a small chuckle.

Meanwhile, everyone opened their bags. Lyria smiled cheerfuly upon seeing the hamburger box and some french fries. The two primals looked at the box while frowining, not sure what it was. And frowned even more upon seeing what was in the box.

\- So… how the hell is this thing eaten? - asked Belial, looking at Gran and Lyria, who had already eaten half of her hamburger.

Gran blinked twice and started laughing, loudly, even hitting the floor with his feets. When he calmed down, he looked at the two primals, who glared at him.

\- So-sorry… It's just, I didn't think you wouldn't know what an hamburger was? But… of course. You have been caged for so long… - said Gran, laugh crying still. He then smiled. - Look, you grab it like this and… - and then, Gran took a bite out of his hamburger. 

The two primals looked at each other, and Belial shrugged. After that, both of them grabbed their hamburgers, and took a bite out of them. Sandalphon hummed a bit, content, and Belial opened his eyes wide and kept eating rapidly, enjoying the food.

Grand chuckled and kept eating too, watching the scene. It was calm, and the four of them seemed happy. Lyria and Vyrn had already eaten their food, and were now chatting happily. It was a moment he would surely cherish, even if thoughts of everything going wrong seated in the back of his mind.

\- Hey. I want more of these. - said Belial, eating the last of his fries.

\- I want more too… - murmured Sandalphon, not too happy about it.

Gran chuckled.

\- If you want, I can buy more tomorrow. - said Gran after, smiling.

\- Yeah! We could eat together tomorrow too! - added Lyria, excited.

\- Yeah! It was cool eating all together. In the end it seems you ain't bad guys, huh? - added then Vyrn.

Sandalphon huffed at that, Belial just didn't pay attention to it.

\- Hey! It was a compliment, jeez! - said an offended Vyrn.

Lyria and Gran laughed, and after that the door opened. It was Katalina, with a serious expression.

\- Sorry… Gran, could we speak for a moment? - said the woman, looking at Gran.

\- Uh, yeah. Of course. - Gran got up from his seat and went outside with Katalina.

\- I… don't want to pressure you. But we should do something with Belial. - she said, in a low voice.

\- I know, I know… but… give me some time okay? Please! - replied Gran, putting his best puppy eyes. 

Katalina sighed, nodded, and left. After that, Rackam approached Gran.

\- Hey Gran! Why don't we go talk later, huh? Maybe letting some things go you'll feel better. If you want, I have round tonight!! - and after saying that, he dashed away from Gran before the poor brunette could answer anything.

Gran sighed and went back to the room, where he and Lyria explained things about this world to Belial and Sandalphon, mostly about the food they had liked so much. 

In the end, night arrived and all went to sleep. Gran thought about what Rackam had said… and in the end, he left his room for the deck. After searching for a bit, he found Rackam seated on one of the stairs.

\- Oh! You came, I thought you wouldn't. - said Rackam upon seeing Gran, patting the floor next to him.

Gran complied and sat down with him.

\- I heard Katalina. She says she ain't pressuring you but... who are we lying to, that sounded like pressuring to me. - explained Rackam. 

Gran sighed.

\- Yeah… I just… don't know what to do… - murmured Gran. - I don't want to kill him. And I know it's dangerous but… but we trusted Sandalphon right? And we fought alongside him, and he helped us. - kept going Gran, ranting about his feelings.

\- Plus, we beat him once, we can beat him twice. Not only that, but, in the end, haven't we helped each primal we've found? Didn't we help Tiamat? And Colossus? And Leviathan? And Yggdrasil? And all those other we've found in our adventures, like Jade or Sylph. And, and they've repayed us! And, in the end, wasn't Sandalphon just misunderstood? What if Belial is the same!? - Gran said, ranting and saying each thing that crossed his mind.

\- I mean, he was so happy eating today! And Sandalphon too! We were… we were just eating hamburgers but they looked so content, as if no one had ever cared for them like that! Plus, he could've gotten away a long time ago! He is a damn primal, how is a stupid chain gonna stop him from like, murdering us all in our sleep! But he hasn't and that must mean something and… I just don't know… - sighed Gran, finally having said everything he had wanted to say for weeks.

\- I see. You have a lot of things on your head, huh. - murmured Rackam, looking to the sky. - But hey. Even if it's difficult trusting that guy, having him on your room all day won't make any of us trust him any more. - said then, carefully choosing his words. - I mean, maybe we could eat all together or something like that. - kept going Rackam, looking at Gran. - Although well, only if he can keep those perverted things outta his mouth… I don't want more weird talk, jeez. - added then, rubbing his nose.

Gran laughed, he was right. Those comments weren't too funny. It was weird though, since the incident with him naked and Gran badaging him, he hadn't made any weird comment. He was probably just making sure he didn't fuck up, though.

\- Thank you… tomorrow I'll speak with Katalina and see if we can do that! - said Gran, smiling.

\- Well, now go to sleep. - told him Rackam, pushing him to go.

Gran smiled and, after saying good night, left. The next day would be quite long… but he hoped that, finally, the crew would warm up to the dark haired primal.

But thst would be tomorrow… for now, he would sleep.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran gets Katalina to trust him, and as so, Belial ends up having lunch with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! The scene were the talk all together could be 1000% cuter but I am dumb and didn't write down what I envisioned before going to sleep... so it's half what I wanted, half not. Anyways, I like it. I'm also happy I wasn't dumb and added all the ideas that could be on oneshots instead of making this fic never ending. Anyways! Hope you like it! Any typo or error, please tell me! also, if you wanna ever talk with me I'm @starrymomo__ on twitter!!

The next day arrived. Gran woke up, nervous and not knowing what to say exactly. He looked to the bed first, and found out Belial was already awake, reading one of the books he had… he couldn't quite read the title, Dorian something. He didn't even remember when he bought it…

\- Good morning. - he said, slowly.

Belial looked at him, and returned to his book.

\- Good morning, singularity. - replied after a few moments. Gran sighed.

\- Will you ever call me by my name or…? - said Gran, huffing.

\- Not while I get a reaction out of you. It's entertaining.

Gran pouted. That moron. Sometimes his actions made Gran think why the hell was he helping him. But in the end, he couldn't change it. 

Gran got up, and got changed. He had to catch Katalina before he left for town, after all he needed to ask her about what Rackam said. It was his only chance to show the rest Belial was somewhat trustable. He dashed to the deck, catching Katalina just as she was leaving.

\- Katalina! I need to… I need to ask you something. - said the brunette, with an anxious look on his face.

\- What is it Gran? Has he…? - asked Katalina, worried something might had happened.

\- Oh no, no! I... I want to show everyone he won't attack us! As so, please, let us eat all together today!! - he nearly screamed, bowing while anxiously waiting for Katalina's answer.

The woman looked at him. He seemed… so sure, so full of hope. She sighed.

\- Okay… But he must be chained. - she answered.

\- But…! - tried to retort him.

\- No buts, Gran. I want to try, but I can't just trust him that easily. You can get him to the kitchen and chain him there… And then, we can all make something for lunch, okay? - said Katalina, trying to reassure Gran and convince him.

Gran sighed, and nodded. That would do.

\- But one thing… I think… I think both Belial and Sandalphon want to eat hamburgers again. So I'll buy a menu for everyone, okay? - added Gran, while Katalina was leaving. 

She smiled, nodded, and finally left for town. Gran smiled.

\- Yosha! That's a small victory right there! - he celebrated. - Okay, gotta take Belial to the kitchen! 

And with that, he dashed back to his room, where Belial was still reading. He seemed to quite enjoy it, and Gran could not stop a smile from forming in his face.

\- Hey… today I'll buy hamburgers again, okay? - he said slowly. Belial nodded, and although he tried to remain nonchalant some excite could be felt from him. - Also... today we'll eat at the kitchen, with everyone. - Gran added.

That made Belial leave his book and look at Gran, intently. He then frowned.

\- Why? - he simply asked.

\- Because… well, I want the rest to trust you, y'know? You can't just stay here for eternity. - answered Gran, frowning too. Did Belial really expect to stay there?

\- And your friends will let me? Ha, don't make me laugh. - said Belial, returning to his book.

\- Well, Katalina did say you need to be chained but… hey, they really wanna trust you. - mumbled Gran. He thought Belial would be kinda happy, leaving the room. 

\- And *I* don't want to trust them. - retorted Belial.

\- Oh, come on! They won't do anything. Everyone helped, even if they weren't sure about this… They will only hurt you if YOU try to hurt us. And… - answered the brunette, stopping for a few seconds. - And I know you won't. 

Belial closed his book and sighed. He then looked at Gran, and then at his chained leg, moving it up and down. Gran smiled, and unchained him. He also took the chain, and together with Belial they went to the kitchen, where Io was.

\- Hey, hey, what is this pervert doing here!? - asked the girl upon seeing Belial, frowning.

\- Calm down Io… today, he will eat with us, okay? - said Gran, with a serene smile on his face.

Io huffed, and then nodded. She wasn't too happy about it, but she was sure Katalina had let him do that. And if both Gran and Katalina were okay with it, the she would try her best. 

Meanwhile, Gran chained Belial to the table, and told him to sit. Once chained, Belial got his book and started reading again. Gran smiled, it seemed Belial had taken a liking to reading books. He stayed there, watching Belial for some time, until he thought it was time to leave.

\- Well, I'm gonna go buy our lunch, okay? Please don't do anything weird. - said Gran, with a fond smile.

\- Yeah yeah. I want two, by the way. - said Belial, trying to stay uninterested. But deep down he was excited for those burgers. They were way too good.

Gran chuckled and then nodded. After that, he left for town. He wanted to leave Belial alone for some time, to see how he reacted to that. He would make time, and then return with lunch.

Finally, lunch time arrived and he went back to the ship, where… where everyone was waiting for him. He frowned.

\- You know you could have gone to the kitchen, right? - he said with a deadpan.

\- I told them! But they didn't want to go without you… - said Lyria, holding his dress.

\- I'm sorry. But it's better if we all go together. - said Katalina.

Gran sighed, defeated.

\- He won't do anything, really… He has only been reading, like, all day. - said Gran. But he understood, so he just went to the kitchen with the food and left everything in the table. 

Everyone followed suit, and Belial left his book aside to take his bag. He didn't want to look happy, but an aura got off him that showed just how content that food made him. Sandalphon also seemed happy getting that food, and he tried to hide his extreme happiness when he found Gran had also gotten him two burgers instead of one. Seeing the scene, with everyone happily eating and chatting, Gran smiled.

Belial didn't seem too into the conversation, but he was listening to everyone, just taking in the scene. He wasn't sure he could trust any of these people, but he somehow thought he should. After all, they were trusting him, even if it was just enough as to let him eat with them. He looked at Gran. The guy seemed happy, truly happy. Happy that they were all eating together. That the crew was trusting him, even if just a little. Belial didn't know what to think, and maybe that was better. Understanding all of that was way too difficult, and he didn't feel like doing that much work. For now, he would enjoy that moment.

\- Hehe, isn't it nice, eating all together? - said Lyria to Gran.

\- Yeah! It's really fun! - replied the brunette, smiling.

Gran and Lyria then kept chatting cheerfully. Laughter and chit chat started, while Belial and Sandalphon observed them, occasionally throwing a glare to each other. Gran caught on it and chuckled.

\- Will you ever get used to each other? You can't fight eternally, you know. - commented Gran while the rest kept at their things.

\- Like I want to! - retorted Sandalphon, huffing.

\- Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, pretty face. - replied Belial, eating what was left of his fries.

Sandalphon glared at him, ready to throw the salt shaker at Belial, to which Belial taunted him with a look that said "come on, do it". Katalina sighed at it, ready to put peace, but before she could, Gran started laughing, to which Lyria followed. 

At that, the two primals looked at the duo one frowning and the other with raised his eyebrows, until the duo stopped laughing.

\- I'm sorry it's just… seeing you two fighting like that is quite funny. - said Gran when he calmed down.

\- It's not funny at all! Jesus, you really are stupid. - retorted Sandalphon, not too happy.

\- Oh, look who speaks! - said with a mocking tone.

\- Ugh, can you make that jerk shut up or something!? - asked Sandalphon, looking at Gran.

\- He won't stop until he stops getting a reaction out of you, I think… - replied the brunette, chuckling a bit.

\- Woah, so he is basically a bully. - added then Io, crossing her arms over her chest.

Belial raised his eyebrows, and the shrugged. Yeah, you could call him that. Gran laughed again. 

In the end, though more bickering between the two primals happened, everything went well and everyone returned to their matters. 

\- So? - asked Gran, while unchaining Belial.

\- So, what? - replied Belial.

\- It wasn't so bad, right? - Gran said, guiding Belial to his room.

\- Mmh. - murmured the primal, not really interested in answering anything.

Gran smiled, and closed the door, leaving the chain on the table. Belial looked at him, and then at the chain.

\- Now you are gonna chain me to the table? - asked the man, looking intently at Gran with his red eyes.

\- Jeez, you are really dumb. - the brunette said, scratching his head. - I'm gonna let you roam the room. There's some book you couldn't get to, right? - added Gran.

\- You call me dumb, but I think you are the dumb one, doing all of this. - retorted Belial, sitting on the bed and opening his book.

\- You've more than showed I can trust you. - replied Gran, with a calm smile in his face.

Belial huffed, and continued with his book.

Gran's smile widened and them went to get a book, and sat on the sofa he had been using to sleep.

With that, it seemed the crew had gotten to trust Belial a bit more, and although Belial did as if nothing of that mattered to him, he did feel he could, for now, trust them. At least for some time, until he found a way out… yes, it would be good to be a good boy while trying to find a way of leaving that place, to keep doing what he did. Being a good boy wasn't really his thing.

But for now he had to. Just for some time… just until they let him leave… That's what he thought, what he hoped. For now he would trust Gran, and watch hus every step…


End file.
